Fires Heat a clones calamity
by Technopathic
Summary: its in progress, so dont judge it yet


Ihob secundus- 2 Standard months after the first battle of Kamino

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kamino had bid the council to let their forces take care of the banking clans instance on Ihob secundus under the objection, that their clones wanted to finally take their revenge for the many deaths the assault on their home world caused. Their real task was to secretly test their newest inventions in cloning.

The most fearsome of all creatures ever created for the sake of destroying an enemy were sitting next to each other, polishing their blasters, checking their kit or taking a short review of the mission they all were tasked with. For some this would be just a routine, for others their first mission but for the most the very last mission. Probably the most notable was the red armored one sitting closest to the left gunner of the LAAT,clone trooper 1400, nicknamed "Phyro"

.His customized Westar-M5 rifle, DC-15 pistol, detonators, detpacks, prototype phase-2-armor and helmet, inbuilt flamethrower and plasma-electric caster made him the most perfect clone that any Kaminoan had ever fused together out of two humans DNA. Not to mention his force sensitivity and skills with a lightsaber.

But the other troops were not less impressive. Various ARC troopers, prototype blaze troopers, clone assassins and various other experimental clones were on board, glaring at each other. The rumors in the ranks of the grand army elevated these troops, like the jedi, to a near god-like status.But although they were trained to work in a team with the other clones, they were almost all better than the rest of the army. And as they looked at each others specialized army and kit and analyzed the weapons and tech of the clone next to them carefully, they all thought one thing: MONSTER.

This was the first time 1400 realized how others, non clones, must see them, as monsters, and it scared him...

"We're close to the drop-off zone", the pilot said.

1400 looked out as the side doors slid back. The olive green atmosphere of the planet and the geysers that expelled large amounts of SO2 into the air were impressive, if not disturbingly dark. In between the pillars of gas one could clearly make out metal orbs, core ships.Suddenly the ship shook and everyone knew they had been hit.

Phyro almost fell of his seat. He looked out again and he saw a vast sea of brown and blue battledroids, at least 700,000. He felt as some troopers stirred in their seets and he could hear the distinct noise of a rifle or two being locked and loaded. A gigantic blaze-trooper, as big as a micro space fighter, moved right next to Phyro and looked out. The air was suddenly full adrenaline: every single one of them wanted to put the training to good use.

A wave of red bolts appeared from this great crowd. The left gunners pod was shredded to scraps by the impact of millions of tiny impulses and the gunner barely could scream. From that moment on, Phyro didn't quite trust in the capability of the pilot anymore.

Abruptly the whole load of rockets that was located barely 2 meters over his head launched in a long whistling sound and the pilot went into a 90° dive.The clones inside adapted quickly and held on to whatever they could grab. They pulled up with barely 10 meters to spare and the pilot ordered:"Jet troopers, move out! Go, go, go!!"

The blaze-trooper clumsily knocked 1400 out of the LAAT and he could barely catch his fall. A split second later there was an explosion and the transport crashed. Instinctively the 7 jet troopers flew to the site of the crash. All of them quickly got the remaining twenty survivors out. Droids were already pouring in on the downed ship.

1400 ordered the other clones to bring the survivors away from the LAAT and then put a detpack on the fuel bays. He then ran as fast as one can run with help of the force, past his fellow clones and counted to 3.

1...

Over the comlink he heard how his comrades died on Kamino 2 months ago.

2...

He would have died to the hands of a droid too if he hadnt hid behind one of the test vials.

3...

Now was his time to payback .

BOOM...

The ship exploded in a great ball of fire. Some clones looked back emotionlessly.They gathered and all looked at 1400, as if they awaited orders from him. He was slightly dumbstruck, but assumed his role as leader. He then pointed north: " They have a core reactor sapping metal from the center of the planet. Everyone, slay yourself through there and well meet there at 00:00"

"Yes, sir!!"

All of them scattered into more or less the same direction.1400 jumped with help of the force over a regiment of droids and watched what the clones could do.

One seemed to have had a seismic detonater strapped around him like a belt but as he launched it, he was crushed by the huge pressure. Nevertheless, he managed to fell over 30,000 droids, a whole army. 1400 couldn't help but smirk.

Another had to blades strapped to his arms and was fighting himself through very efficiently.

The bulky trooper which had pushed 1400 out of the transport was flying with full speed to the checkpoint, burning anything in his way.1400 landed comically on the troopers back and held on tight and scared the wits out of him. The trooper barrel rolled 180° to shake off what was on his back, when 1400 simply climbed back up.

"Uh... Sir, could you get off?" the trooper said awkwardly.

"What's the magic word?"

"Sir, Permission to talk freely?"

"Granted."

"This is a mission of priority level one, and you are jeopardising the whole Operation..."

"That's me." said 1400 "Are you disobeying orders, trooper?"

The trooper, slightly disgruntled, resumed his answer :"Please, would you get off me, si-"

But 1400 had already jumped into the distance.

Phyro landed on the roof of the core excavation building. He slipped in with the help of the force and jammed the doors for the others to follow. Like a dark-red shadow, he moved from room to room till he got to his destination. He then hid 5 detpacks, 6 detonators and various other explosives on key points of the excavation tube and reactor. As he finally got bored of destroying single passing droids, Phyro then told the stationary Destroyer to send a taskforce and another transport down and collect all remaining troops. After this, 1400 lured as many droids as he could (300,000 to be precise) into the building.He then locked the doors and started the mechanism of the bombs.

With him still inside.

This was his only miscalculation.

BOOOOOOOOOM...

There was a crater that had a radius of 2.5 km and nothing was left except for him in a totally charred armor.The last thing he could remember before he passed out was that he had the dire need to do that again.

to be continued...


End file.
